Wrong Place at the Right Time
by Centerpoint108
Summary: In an attempt to deliver a message, Blake is falsely accused, and ends up going to dinner.


_"Nerd. Teacher's pet. Freak. Brat."_

These were some of the kinder words scrawled over locker 15R. Blake shook her head at the dents and scratches that also marred the surface. She wasn't surprised, Ruby was one of the better students in her grade, and she didn't really even have to try in class.

"_Some people could do with growing up,"_ she thought, her brow scrunching in distaste. Having been a victim of bullying herself, she had a rather low opinion of those who were bullies themselves.

_"But should I really put this in her locker? No, I'll wait. Yeah, it can wait. Better yet I can do it in person."_

As she headed down the hall to attend her Classic Literature class, she failed to notice the janitor further down the hall.

—

"Hey Blake, you almost didn't make it! What's up?" was Ruby's greeting as Blake tool her seat in Advanced Physics.

Blake laughed lightly. "Nothing, Ruby, I'm fine, really! I just got distracted in the halls. I keep telling you not to worry about me so much."

_"But gods, she is sweet."_

"If you're sure," Ruby said, gazing back uncertainly.

The teacher chose that moment to enter the room and begin the day, and both girls turned their attention to the front.

—

_"What did we do?! What did we possibly do to both get-"_

"Miss Belladonna, if you would pay attention please. You as well, Miss Rose," came the order from the principal. Both girls affirmed their compliance meekly.

"Now, as you both are no doubt aware, Miss Rose's locker was vandalized recently, and I would like to know why. Now since vandalism of school property is a major offense, I have called both your parents here today. So the question now is why did you vandalize Miss Rose's locker, Miss Belladonna?"

Blake jumped in shock, and was quick to protest this accusation.

"But I didn't- I would never- I _couldn't_- Dad you know I would never do such a thing!"

Her father smiled placatingly, saying, "I know dear, I know."

The principle sighed, having expected as much.

"Miss Belladonna, I received word from a faculty member that you were seen standing in front of Miss Rose's locker before the first period began, and we know it was vandalized sometime last night. So if you weren't the one who did this, why were you there at all?"

Here, Ruby and Misses Rose looked over to her expectantly, and Blake started to sweat as she could feel her face burn. Knowing she had to reply, she attempted to stammer out a defense.

"I was- That is, I- What I was trying- I just- Mmmm!"

Feeling her face getting hotter, she reached into her bag and pulled out a sealed envelope, marked with Ruby's name in elegant script, before she abruptly stood.

Facing Ruby, she forced out, "I was trying to get this, uh, I wanted to give you, ugh, THIS IS FOR YOU!"

She shoved the envelope into Ruby's hands, and then proceeded to exit the office and march to the parking lot, red as can be.

—

Back in the office, everyone was still for a moment. Mister Belladonna broke the silence with, "Sorry about that, sir. She overreacts sometimes."

Misses Rose was more interested in the letter her daughter was staring so intently at, and asked her to open it. There was more silence, only broken by the sound of the envelope tearing.

"Well, what does it say, dear?"

Ruby was slow to respond.

"It-it says:

_Dear Ruby,_

_We've been friends for a while now, and I've really enjoyed our time together. I'll understand if you say no, but I was wondering if we could get dinner sometime, maybe talk about us? My treat?_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Blake Belladonna_

"…I had no idea. What do you think, Mom? Mister Belladonna?"

Her mother just smiled encouragingly, while Blake's father said, "I'm fine with whatever Blake chooses to do."

Before the conversation could go any further, the principal cleared his throat meaningfully.

"It appears to me that Miss Belladonna was merely having difficulty communicating, so I'm going to dismiss this incident. Thank you for your time."

—

After everyone had filed out of the office, Ruby headed to the parking lot in search of her friend. A few minutes' search found her by the east entrance, bleakly gazing into the street under the shelter of a tree.

"Blake."

"Oh, Ruby! I didn't see- I'm sor- you read the letter, didn't you?"

At Ruby's affirmative nod, the older girl started stammering once more.

"I'm sorry, it was stupid of me, now you're gonna think I'm weird, and, and…I'm sorry."

"How about Ozpin's on Friday, at 6? That sound good?"

Blinking in disbelief, Blake said, "Yeah…yeah that sounds good, I'd-I'd really like that."

She could feel Ruby's brilliant smile echoing on her own face.


End file.
